We Could Have Been Friends
by Ukaneful
Summary: Gizmo never knew he had once met Raven. Set before Final Exam happened. Slight Raven/Gizmo. Please read the authors note at the bottom of the story.
1. Chapter 1

(Runaway)

It was a dark and stormy night. Nabil was all alone and it was raining. He wore a raincoat. He couldn't beleive he decided to go out in this weather! No food, no shelter, nothing! just the shirt on his back!

He had to leave though...he had to. His mother was driving him crazy. They had a bad fight. It was about dad again. He still wished he was here, he's been dead for a few years.

Call you up in the middle of the night  
Like a firefly without a light

You were there like a slow torch burning  
I was a key that could use a little turning

Nabil looked in the distance, there was not a place in sight. He eventually settled for a small cardboard box he found. It was big enough for his size. He sighed and crawled in, wanting sleep to come, so tommorow he could figure out what to do. All the luck in the world didn't help him.

He just wanted some quiet. He heard the patter of the rain drops. He finally closed his eyes, drifting to sleep.

*Flashback*

"But mom, why can't I join the academy?!"

"Absolutley not! I forbid it!" said Francine.

"But, why?"

"Do you want to end up like your father? A menice? A monster to society?"

"He wasn't a monster!"

" Nabil, look at him! Look at what his life has taken him! Do you really want that life for you?!" she shouted

"Maybe I do! Maybe I wanna be a SOMEBODY! You drove dad away, and now your doing it to me! GOOD BYE MOM!"

"Nabil, Wait!"

*SLAM!"

*End Flashback*

Nabil woke up in a sweat. It had only been a few hours since he ran away. Why wouldn't she stop bothering him? Oh well, it didn't matter. The sooner he found the academy, the better!

So tired that I couldn't even sleep  
So many secrets I couldn't keep  
Promised myself I wouldn't weep  
One more promise I couldn't keep

He still couldn't fall asleep, and it was all her fault! She was the one who made this mess! It was HER fault, not HIS! He knew he promised to be good, but he just couldn't, it just wasn't his nature anymore. Nabil felt tears forming in his eyes.

Don't cry, don't cry! The tears fell down. Darn it, now look what she did! Another thing he couldn't control! This night just kept getting worse.

It seems no one can help me now  
I'm in too deep  
There's no way out  
This time I have really led myself astray  
-

It was pointless now. There was no way he could change, not after what he did. When he was home, he felt caged, trapped, but now...now he just felt lonley. He couldn't escape his loneliness. He was down the wrong path this time.

Runaway train never going back  
Wrong way on a one way track  
Seems like I should be getting somewhere  
Somehow I'm neither here nor there  
-

This was it, there was no going back. It might be a mistake, but it was too late. He didn't know what the next day would hold for him. He was neither in the past or his present state of mind. He was in between.

Can you help me remember how to smile  
Make it somehow all seem worthwhile  
How on earth did I get so jaded  
Life's mystery seems so faded  
-

He would now go with his full aliase, the one that was once his fathers, Gizmo! His cardboard box was falling apart. It was raining heavy. He climbed out of it. He saw a little girl that looked to be about 5 years old, he was in an alley.

She was playing with her ball. She was bouncing it and it rolled down the alley. Gizmo caught it. The little girl saw him and they both smiled. Before she could say thank you, her mother came.

"Olga, where were you?! How many times have I told you not to leave my sight?!"

"I was playing with this kid mommy!"

Her mother looked him up and down.

" Don't go near him, you don't know where he's been! Besides, he looks dirty."

Both of them left. Good riddance, blondies! At least his situation was happier, in that light of the moment. He couldn't remember how he got this way. Nothing in life seemed exciting anymore.

I can go where no one else can go  
I know what no one else knows  
Here I am just drownin' in the rain  
With a ticket for a runaway train

Gizmo could finally be free. No one else knew this kind of pain. He was now just standing in the rain, letting it wash over him. He had to find another place to sleep

Everything is cut and dry  
Day and night, earth and sky  
Somehow I just don't believe it  
-

Gizmo found an abandoned shack. It was behind the city dumpster. It was big enough for one person. Why was everything the same? No, he refused to beleive it.

Runaway train never going back  
Wrong way on a one way track  
Seems like I should be getting somewhere  
Somehow I'm neither here nor there  
-

He was never coming back, ever. Wrong way or no way. He tried to remind himself that things would get better. He wouldn't be in between.

Bought a ticket for a runaway train  
Like a madman laughin' at the rain  
Little out of touch, little insane  
Just easier than dealing with the pain  
-

No way back, out of sight. Haha! he laughed at the rain. Ok, now he was going overboard. Oh well, it was better than the other thing, sadness. Gizmo yawned, he was getting tired.

Runaway train never comin' back  
Wrong way on a one way track  
Seems like I should be getting somewhere  
Somehow I'm neither here nor there  
-

He started to drift off.

Runaway train never comin' back  
Runaway train tearin' up the track  
Runaway train burnin' in my veins  
Runaway but it always seems the same  
-

He closed his eyes and went to sleep. Who knows what tommorow would hold for him.

(Author's Note: I bet your wondering why I chose that name for him other then Gizmo. It's because, to me, he is the son of the original Gizmo. You can look it up in the DC Wikipedia. This is the Gizmo from the comics, New Earth. I didn't see a name for him other than his aliase, so I gave him a regular name, before he became a villian.

I also know, that apparently, the animated version of him is suppose to be the first Gizmo, only they changed his age to pree-teen. However they used the costume of his son for the show. Even though both of them went to the Hive Academy, I think Gizmo II makes more sense, because this way, he can try to follow in his father's foot steps. Also, the original Gizmo already had a wife and kid. That way, this pairing could possibly work.

The song is Runaway Train by Soul Asylum. Be prepared for the next chapter, this time Raven's view.


	2. Chapter 2

(Breath)

It was a dark and stormy night. Raven had just arrived to planet earth. She stood lurking in the shadows. The only reason she came here was because she sensed Trigon's power returning. She only hoped to find somewhere to sleep tonight, she was afraid of this place.

This was a strange new world. Raven was mysterious. She didn't seem to mind being alone. She didn't want to get involved with other people's matters while she was here. No one would want to be around her if they knew what she was.

Help, I have done it again

I have been here many times before

Raven made this mess for herself. She often had visions of this place. A soul projection if you will, it wouldn't leave her alone. It was raining heavy now, she would have to find a place quick. Raven sensed a place that may be shelter.

She looked around. Still not a place in sight. She was use to being by herself, she didn't want to sleep in a public place. Raven teleported, hoping to find it. A lady saw her use magic and screamed, great, as if she wouldn't have enough trouble fitting in.

Hurt myself again today

And the worst part is there's no one else to blame

Raven couldn't help but feel hurt. She knew this was all her fault. Despite the protection from the monks of Azarath, she still felt like a burden. Raven finally found the place she sensed. It wasn't much, but at least it would get her out of this rain.

It was actually the roof of a restarant. Raven sat under it. It looked like it was already closing time. The boss of the restarant came out the door way and locked the place up. Raven hid behind the building.

Be my friend, hold me

Wrap me up, unfold me

Raven wanted a friend, someone to hold her. Someone to help her feel safe, even in her worst of times, when the world seemed to be unfolding. When Raven made sure the coast was clear, she went back to her resting place. She layed down. She tried to dream, all she dreamed was the terror of Trigon.

She dreamed of Juris, the magistrate of Azarath. He attempted to cast her into limbo, only to be destroyed himself. She was saddened by that. Azar, the leader of the temple, took Raven under her wing, instructing her in the truth of her taught her everything she knew, in pacifism, meditation, and the submergence of her emotions to resist Trigon's influence.

I am small, and needy

Warm me up, and breathe me

She learned to perfect her powers of teleportation, astral projection, and empathic healing. Of course, Azar wasn't around anymore, she had died and entered another plane of existence. Raven felt small and needy without her. She needed warm, she could barley breath. YOU CANNOT ESCAPE YOUR DESTINY! NO!

Raven woke up. There was no way she could sleep. Whenever she felt plagued by dreams of Trigon, she would want to defy her teachers. She actually confronted her father in limbo once, at his bidding. Trigon spared Raven and her mother, only satisfied that when he returned, he could seduce Raven into being his ally.

Ouch, I have lost myself again

Lost myself and I am nowhere to be found

She was only 14, she couldn't handle this. Not now, not ever. She felt lost and invisible. Raven would have to avoid people at all cost, if she ever wanted them to be safe. Maybe someone could help her...

Raven just realized this place was near a dumpster. Who would ever live near this place? she thought. Well, this was a city, of course it would be more poluted. Azarath never had waste on their planet. What more would she find on earth?

Yeah I think that I might break

Lost myself again, and I feel unsafe

This was it, she was about to break. About to lose control. She was invisible. She didn't feel safe at all. Raven lost control of her powers and the window behind her cracked, whoops.

Good thing it was dead at night, or else she would be in trouble. She would deal with that tommorow. Tommorow...what would tommorow bring? She imagined herself surrounded by three people. Raven fell asleep.

Help, I have done it again

I have been here many times before

Hurt myself again today

And the worst part is there's no one else to blame

[Chorus]

Be my friend, hold me

Wrap me up, unfold me

I am small, and needy

Warm me up, and breathe me

Ouch, I have lost myself again

Lost myself and I am nowhere to be found,

Yeah I think that I might break

Lost myself again, and I feel unsafe

(Authors note: Sorry, I know that was probably depressing, but I guess because it's kind of a depressing song. It all depends how you look at the lyrics though. To me, it's about how Raven feels alone in this world, and how she had to leave everything behind because of her dark heritage. I guess this story will be half song fic. The song is by Sia- Breath me.


	3. Chapter 3

(Afternoon)

The next day, Gizmo awoke. He tried to stretch, but then he remembered he was laying in a shack. He slowly eased himself out of it and relaized the sun was up. He squinted his eyes.

2:41 PM

Damn, he slept half the day. Oh well, it was time to get up. Gizmo slipped on his jacket. It was still cold outside. Everything was wet and muddy due to the storm last night.

Gizmo put his hoody on. It was time to find the academy. Just when he was about to make his way, he thought he heard something. It sounded like it was coming from a nearby restaurant. An old man was shouting at this girl.

"Damn it, what have you done to my window?! Hey kid, wake up, I'm talking to you!" he shouted.

The girl was startled. She immediatley woke up.

"I-um-"

"Do you have any idea how much this will cost?!" he said.

He was furious. She tried desperatley to explain herself, but she knew it was useless. The truth would be telling him about her powers, and it was an accident. He would never believe her.

"I didn't do it."

The man looked ready to snap.

Giz decided it was time to step in.

"Hey, listen old man, if she said she didn't do it, she didn't do it! Also, I doubt a few dollars is really worth yanking this girls head off!" he yelled.

"Who do you think you are?!" shouted the old man.

"Your worst nightmare." he said.

Gizmo knealt behind him and gave him a wedgie. He was distracted. Giz grabbed the girls hand. This was an odd way to escape, but she'd take it.

"Come on, let's run for it!"

Both of them ran until they couldn't anymore. Giz was out of breath. Rae shyly started walking away, when Gizmo stopped her.

"Hey kid, where ya going?"

"Away"

"Why?"

"I...just don't belong here..."

"That's crazy! Anyone who sleeps near Gusto's Pizza is brave in my book!"

"Bra-brave?"

"He's not all there if you know what I mean."

"Oh..well I should be going."

Before Rae could react, Gizmo grabbed her again and took her to the nearby alley. He pointed to a small card board box. Remenants of last night came back to him. The crying, the restless night, everything. He'd only hoped she'd realized he had no where to go either.

"This is where I slept last night. Well, partially anyway."

He than told her about the shack behind the city dump. Raven was shocked. A child his age shouldn't be all alone. To think, last night she wasn't alone at all. Raven started to reconsider.

Giz gave her the saddest eyes she has ever seen.

"Well, maybe I can stay just a little."

"Great! I promise you won't regret it! My name is Gizmo by the way, what's yours?"

"Ra-" She stopped herself for a moment, should she reveal her identity? No, she decided, it would be too risky. She was a freak, not a hero.

"Rachel, my name is Rachel." she said finally.

"Nice to meet you Rachel. Come with me, we have things to do."

Thing's to do? what did he mean by that? Where would they go? They eventually found Jump City's park. It was starting to get bright and sunny. Kids were playing and laughing.

The same kid from before, Olga, wanted Raven to play with her. Olga wanted to play frisbee.

"I don't play frisbee." said Raven

"Fine, hmph. My mom was right about people like you."

That stung, sure, she'd admit she stood out, but to give her the cold shoulder? that just hurt. Raven had changed her set of clothes when she arrived on earth. She wore a purple hoody with a strange symbol on it. She had on light gray jeans and converse shoes with black lacings. They weren't easy to obtain, she fetched them out of a dumpster.

Rae sniffed herself. Now that she thought about it, she didn't smell good at all. She'd have to find a bath somewhere. Until then, she'd have to deal with her own stank. Lavender hair, gray skin, there was no way anyone would accept her.

"Don't listen to her, she doesn't know what she's talking about!"

Well, except one person.

Gizmo told her about the time in the alley with the little girl. He knew how it felt to feel excepted. He did however tell her maybe it wasn't such a good idea to wear her hoody all the time. It would make people feel more afraid of her. Raven took insult to that.

In Azarath, wearing a hood was considered acceptable.

"But your wearing a hoody." Raven stated.

"Yeah, but see, I don't wear mine all the time. look, I'm bald!"

Giz removed his hoody. It was pure white. Raven was hesitant at first, but did the same. There was shining hair and dark eyes staring at him. It showed her pale skin and lips.

Gizmo was taken aback. She was beautiful, why would she hide this? He had to hide the surprised look on his face. There was one thing he didn't like was showing these emotions, especially near a girl. He had never had a crush.

"What do you think?" asked Raven

"I think you look fine. Besides, if anyone says anything, I'll tell them to go away, how does that sound?"

"That sounds perfect."

"Good, now let's go."

As they were continuing there way, the same girl came back. She was wondering where her frisbee went. Olga was reluctant but she saw no one else she could talk to.

"Beat it kid!" yelled Gizmo

"Waaaahhh!" the girl cried and ran away.

Rae could tell he was serious. Maybe it was wise to stay together. She would have to see. They continued walking until Gizmo stopped abruptly. They were near a tree.

Gizmo started to climb it. He expected Raven to follow too. Raven told him she didn't climb trees.

"Oh come on! It's not that bad! Besides, we can see the park from here!"

Raven eventually gave in and climbed to the top. Gizmo showed her his initials. He told her of all the times he had been here, going to the exact same spot. Gizmo told her he came here to think. His mother would always take him here.

Raven noticed his name was different. She asked him why.

"I'm tired of my name, it reminds me too much of my old life."

"What old life?" she asked softly.

Gizmo went on to tell her about the storm he went through, no food and no shelter. He told her how he ran away. It was his mother, they had a bad fight,It was about his dad. He told her how he wished his dad was still around and that he was dead. It's been years since Gizmo could remember his face.

Raven realized now, why he had slept on the streets. She sensed his despair. He longed for peace as she did. She knew about the flashbacks. Francine...

"Why can't I join the academy?!"

"I forbid it!"

"But, why?"

"Do you want to end up like your father? "

"He wasn't a monster!"

She snapped out of her trance. Raven knew he was haunted by his mother. And the academy...she didn't know what it was for, but he wanted to go there real badly. Gizmo was putting all the blame on his mother. He was slipping away...

If he couldn't control his emotions soon, it could be too late. She knew he thought everything was pointless. He thought he couldn't change, but she did. Both of them were trapped, and she knew it. Both of them were lonely.

If only she could help him. He was going down the wrong road. There was always tommorow. If only she could delve deeper. Hmm, his aliase, Gizmo, could it be that he's trying to prove something? oh Nabil...

More memories flowed. He had apparently met Olga before. I guess that explains his dislike of her. He wanted freedom, and he was in pain. Raven suddenly wished for it to storm.

She understood the things that seemed mundane. Belief was the first step. He needed to go back,it was the only way. Things could get better for her, but not for him. It was time to choose.

There was no way back. Raven gazed at Gizmo, it was starting to get late, they should proably get going.

"Sorry to hear that" Raven said, before staring at the sky.

(Author's Note: I forgot to add this to the first know Olga, the little girl? Well she's the kid Raven saved in Spell Bound from the villian Kardiak. I just gave her a name and a little more depth. Just throwing that out there.

Also sorry for not updating sooner. I actually had the second chapter in my hard drive for awhile, but just forgot to add it, sorry. There will be more chapters to come.


	4. Chapter 4

(Night Time)

It was early night as Raven and Gizmo were sitting in the tree. Everyone in the park was gone. Not a word was said between them as they were gazing at the sky. Raven was still thinking of her past thoughts. Gizmo was seen snoozing.

Raven elbowed him.

"Ughff!"

Gizmo spun awake.

"Hey, what was that for?!" he shouted.

"You were asleep, so I decided to wake you. We need to head out."

Gizmo knew she was right.

"Where do you expect us to go?! The city dump again?!"

"No, we will find a new place. Come help me."

"Ok fine, but if Gusto show's up again, I'm out of here!"

They made their way out of the park. It was dark and spooky, just the way Raven liked it. Gizmo on the other hand disagreed. He was actually quiet frightened of the dark, and stood close. He of course would never let Rachel know that.

They passed a building. A homeless looking man was leaning near the wall.

"Hey, got any spare change?" he asked

"Sorry, afraid not. Maybe you could do us a favor and help us out." said Gizmo

"Whatcha talkin about shrimp?"

"I'm talkin about all the money in your pocket!"

Before he could react, Gizmo snatched the money from him.

"Hey, bring that back you twerp!"

Giz grabbed Raven again and ran away from the bum. Great, another escape twice in one day, Rae thought. She decided to help out by sending dark energy toward the man, sending him flying to nearby pedestrians. Giz noticed the commotion and looked ready to say something. Raven tried to dismiss him.

"Whoah, what was that?!" he asked

"Nothing, let's just go!" she said

Raven and Gizmo hid near another building, until thing's calmed down. When they were finally alone, she let him have it.

"Mind telling me what that was?!" she asked in a half whisper

"What do ya mean?! I was trying to help us! Do you think we'll be able to get by without money? Well, do you?! Besides, that guy was rich!"

"Stealing is still wrong." Raven said

"We don't know wether he was wealthy or not."

"Yeah, well, he looked like a scammer to me! Also, look how much cash I got!"

There was about 50 bucks. Maybe Giz was right, maybe he was a scammer. Either that, or a good faker. None the less, she still held her opinion. In the ways of Azarath, they had no need for material things.

"You don't know much about street smarts do you?"

Raven snapped out of her thoughts.

"Uh, no"

"Well it's a good thing you found me. In this world, ya gotta fight for what ya want! That includes cash!"he said

She had no idea he felt so strongly about it. A question came to mind.

"Hey Giz, was your mom ever rich?"

"What? heck no! Well, she got half of what my dad owned, but she's no where near as rich as he was! What kind of question is that anyway?" he asked.

"Nothing, just wondering. I just can't believe you would leave that behind." she said

"Yeah, well, thing's happen."

Raven sighed, he was pushing her away. They left the building and were discreet while doing this. Raven realized that on this planet money was a way of survival. They went to the nearest burger joint and got some burger, fries, and a milkshake. They were discussing what to do the rest of the night.

"So, what do ya wanna do now?" he asked

"Take a shower." she stated

Raven had not been able to bath since she got here, let alone shop for decent clothes. She suggested finding a lake or something to bath in. After they finished the burgers, they left the joint. They searched and searched until they found the perfect spot. Raven told him to stay here while she undressed.

Crud, Gizmo thought. What was she, nut's?! taking a bath in a fountain?! that's crazy! but he disgressed. He didn't want her to know his cheeks were red or that he was possibly thinking of taking a peek. He couldn't help but imagine what her body must look like, glistening in the night or how the water dripped from her wet hair. He was just about to turn around when Raven stopped him.

"Don't even think about it."

Crud!

Her clothes were in a dirty pile, and would be washed next. She stepped out of the fountain, wringed her hair out and threw the clothes in the water. She scrupped the best to her ability. She used the pepples from the fountain. In a few minutes, she was finished.

Raven quickly dressed. Meanwhile, Gizmo was still turned, wondering if Rae was finished or not.

"Rach, you done yet?"

"Yes, I hope you weren't peeking."

"Of course not!"

Darn it, she sucked the fun out of everything! He guessed he should get cleaned too. Giz tried to undress.

"Whoah, your not doing that in front of me."

"Then turn around."

Raven did as she was told, hoping it would be a quick rinse. Giz removed his hoodie, then his black t shirt. He took off his pants, then his briefs. He was now completly naked. He slowly eased himself into the water.

He shivered, damn, it was cold. He quickly scrubbed himself clean, then his clothes. He then dressed himself and wrang out his shirt. Gizmo was blushing again and wondered what Rachel was thinking. Did she have the same thought's as he did?

No, get that out of your mind Gizmo! besides, she's fourteen, and your like twelve! It would never work! Gizmo was sad, but didn't show it. He told her he was finished, and Raven turned around. Both of them looked in eachother's eyes and held a gaze for a moment, but then turned away. A field of dark energy surrounded the fountain and it cracked.

Gizmo was startled.

"Ok, now I know you had to of heard that!"

"Hear what?" Rae asked

"That noise!"

"I-um-I don't know what you mean, I heard nothing."

"Hmmph, if you say so!"

Raven considered that a close call. Her power's were fueled by emotion, and, if too far, her whole cover could be blown. Why was she spiraling out of control anyway? It's not like she felt something for him, could she? No, it was strictly platonic, nothing more, besides he was just a kid.

When both of them were finished, Raven decided it was time for bed. Giz suggested that they try finding shelter. The next place was much better. It was a foreclosed home. It wasn't filthy, just boarded up.

Both managed to find bedrooms and arrange their supply's there. There were two mattrisses. Raven laid down on one, and Gizmo the other. Raven, whose clothes were still damp, was shivering. She turned to her side.

"Oh no, don't even think about it!" shouted Gizmo

"Think about what?" asked Rae, now puzzeled.

"You know, scooting closer to me. Just because your shivering, doesn't mean I am!"

"Ok" Rae said sarcastically, before falling asleep.

Giz took a minute to study Rachel. She actually looked cute the way she was sleeping, hair tossed to the side, showing her features. Why had he pushed her away? Oh well, no worries, it was time to hit the hay. Gizmo slowly closed his eyes and went to sleep, only there were nightmares.

" Nabil, look at him! Look at what his life has taken him! "

"Maybe I do! Maybe I wanna be a SOMEBODY! "

"Nabil, Wait!"

"SLAM!"

"Huh!"

Giz sprung awake. He was scared. Tears formed again, and he curled in a feetle position. How long would these dreams occur? How long would he have to suffer?

"Ra-Rachel"

He uttered the words but there was no response. He felt a huge need to get closer, he shivered. A heavy wind was coming. There was no window. Giz slowly inched closer until he was touching Rachel.

He rested his arm on top her waist, he felt warmer. Lousy stinkin wind, Giz thought, before drifting off.

(Authors Note: Well here's finally another chapter finished. I hope you like it. I will post one more chapter hopefully before March. After that, I will try to post five more chapters when I'm not working.)


	5. Chapter 5

(Morning)

Raven and Gizmo were sound asleep. Giz still had his arm drapped on her waist. His face was buried deep in her hair and could smell something faint that he liked, hmm raspberry. The clothes they wore were now dry and it was much warmer outside. Giz opened his eyes first.

His mind was fogged for a moment. Ugh, where am I? he gasped. He was shocked to find he was still near Raven! Giz quickly tried to move away, but it was too late. Raven was awake!

"Ah!" she yelped.

Raven was turned around and glared at him.

"What are you doing?!" she asked, demanding an explination.

"I was-I-aw what's with the stinkin questions! I didn't do anything!" he shouted.

"Then why were you near me?"

"It was cold, there was a draft."

Raven still held her glare, but just as it appeared, it subsided. He was right, it had been freezing last night. Who could blame him for wanting closer warmth? Raven stood up and stretched her arms. She yawned and started lacing her shoes.

Raven walked towards the door.

"Well, are you coming or not?" she asked, smiling.

Giz looked confused at first, but followed. He was smiling also.

Raven could feel something within her, a dark feeling. Trigon was at it again. She tried to keep her compulsion, but wasn't succeeding. Red eyes took the place of purple ones. Another message was sent.

"You cannot keep the boy. I live within you."

Just than, Gizmo was at her side.

"Hey Rach, you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

She knew she could never be friends with Gizmo the way she wanted, not as long as Trigon was with her. They would grow apart, she knew this. She wished they could be friends...forever. Raven and Giz went to the middle of the city. There was music playing.

It was a rock band doing covers. My Friends by Red Hot Chilli Peppers were playing. Both of them stood with the crowd, listening. It had a slow, deep melody to it. A song of joy and sadness.

My friends are so depressed

I feel the question

of your loneliness

Confide...'cause I'll be on your side.

You know I will, you know I will.

Raven could feel emotion's creep up on her, and not the good kind. She knew what it felt to be lonley. She wanted to talk to Gizmo...about everything. Maybe he would understand...

Ex girlfriend called me up

Alone and desperate

On the prison phone

They want... to give her 7 years

For being sad

I love all of you

Hurt by the cold

So hard and lonely too

When you dont know yourself

Gizmo could never love himself. He was too cold and distant now. It was hard and it made him lonely. Years before he thought he knew himself, now he wasn't sure.

My friends are so distressed

And standing on

The brink of emptiness

No words... I know of to express

This emptiness

As friends, they both felt the same. Both standing on nothing to gain. Words couldn't express how either of them felt. They were hollow.

Imagine me taught by tragedy

Release is peace

I heard a little girl

And what she said

Was something beautiful

To give... your love

No matter what

Gizmo lost his dad. Raven lost her whole world. They needed release. Release from the pain. Raven saw Olga, the blonde girl, she was with her mother.

She was dancing to the music. Love in friendship came in many ways.

(Lyrics:

My friends are so depressed

I feel the question

Of your loneliness

Confide... `cause Ill be on your side

You know I will, you know I will

Ex girlfriend called me up

Alone and desperate

On the prison phone

They want... to give her 7 years

For being sad

(Chorus :

I love all of you

Hurt by the cold

So hard and lonely too

When you dont know yourself

My friends are so distressed

And standing on

The brink of emptiness

No words... I know of to express

This emptiness

(Chorus :

Imagine me taught by tragedy

Release is peace

I heard a little girl

And what she said

Was something beautiful

To give... your love

No matter what

After the song was over, Rae decided it was time to come clean with a few things, well, sort of. Raven told him about her mother. How they were abandoned and her mother was bent on hurting herself. She told him how she was taken in by professionals. Raven told him many other thing's about her childhood.

Azar's death especially. She called her "Abby". She eventually told him to why she was here in the first place.

"Jeez, criminy!" was all Gizmo could say.

He was shocked. Not only was she as messed up as he was, she was also lost!

"Rachel, why didn't you tell me earlier?! Anything could of happened! You could have got kidnapped! or killed! or-"

"Slow down Gizmo." she said

"Hmph! Show's how much you care!"

"Of what?"

"Your safety pee brain!"

It made since. He was right, she hadn't been careful since she arrived on earth. But what was there to be afraid of? She was only alone for one night and had been with Gizmo ever since. She wasn't letting him get away with what he said this time.

"You know, you wont' go far having a smart mouth."

"Look who's talking."

Check mate

Neither of them said a word for a moment, until Raven suggested another thing.

"Maybe we should get something to eat."

At the Music Fest, they were serving free food. They had pizza supreme.

"Hmm, yum. Hey, you gonna eat that?" Gizmo asked.

"Knock yourself out."

Gizmo scarfed down the rest of the food. He certainly helped himself. He had a few crumbs on the side of his cheek.

"Uhh Gizmo, you have something there."

"Huh?"

"Right there"

He still looked confused, so Rae got a napkin and wiped his face off. A blush formed on his cheeks as she did this.

"Geez Rach, I can do it myself you know!"

"Trust me, it would have taken you a year to figure out what I was trying to say."

"Whatever"

After they finished, Gizmo thought it would be a good idea to go to the zoo.

"Why the zoo?"

"You know, to look at the different animals and stuff! Besides, my mother hardly took me there! Come on!"

Raven found herself once again tagging along to another adventure. It wasn't too far from where they were. Gizmo wanted to see the crocadiles first. There was one male and female. The male was huge.

"Wow, look at the size of that thing!" shouted Gizmo

"Yeah, it's pretty big I guess." said Raven

"If only we had a camera."

Gizmo saw a camera laying on the ground. He examined it.

"Hmm, there's still film left."

Giz started to take the picture. One of the zoo keepers were getting ready to feed them.

"Stand back young man."

"Just a minute, I wanna take a look at these chompers!"

The keeper was growing impatient and moved him to the side.

"Hey, what's the?!-"

Rae stopped him before he could finish. The zoo keeper fed them raw fish. Rae suggested they look for the other animals. Next they looked at the seals. The seals were swimming through the water, spinning and twirling.

They looked so happy. Jumping in the air and catching fish. Gizmo took another picture. The seals splashed in the water. They were wet again.

"Aw man!"

Raven rolled her eyes. They went to look at the apes. There were chimpanzees, orangutans, and Gorillas. The chimps were in the trees. One of them looked at Gizmo, it was a baby.

It was holding a blanket. Her name was Chantae. Chantae jumped out the tree and landed toward Gizmo. She made a screeching noise. Chantae was so loud, both had to cover there ears.

"Oooo, oooo, ah! ah!"

Again, she wouldn't stop making noise. She kept at this for three more minutes, until there was a roaring sound. It was a gorilla! It must have escaped from it's cage. This ape appeared to be wearing weaponry.

The ape took out it's boozooka and blasted at Raven, then Gizmo. Raven quickly dodged but fell on the ground in the process. Gizmo on the other hand was prepared and easily monuvered out of the way. Gizmo saw Raven lying on the ground and grabbed her and hid behind a tree. The Gorilla continued blasting until he was sure everyone cleared out the zoo.

He stalked until he spotted them. A sly grin came across his face.

"Well, well, what have we here. A pale one and a pint sized boy."

"Wait a minute, you can talk?!" exclaimed Gizmo

"Oh yes, quiet so. And you, my little one, are in a predicament."

With a mighty roar and beating of his chest, he charged at Gizmo. Gizmo was cornered and his eyes widened in fear. There was no way out and Raven knew she had to stop him. Raven looked at the gates behind Gizmo. If she could somehow concentrate, maybe she could keep the ape at bay.

Concentrate on the gate, thought Raven.

Concentrate...

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!"

The gate broke and was sent flying towards the gorilla. He landed backwards against the trees. A huge tree trunk fell on him. He moaned in pain. Raven ran towards Gizmo.

"Are you ok?" she asked

"Yeah, I'm fine. Where have ya been?" he said

"It's a long story, we have to get out of here."

The ground shook and the trees were thrown to the side. The gorilla rose up and glared at Raven. He had a fire in his eyes. Furious, he stomped slowly toward her. He was just close enough to grab her and squeeze, Raven winzed.

"I'm going to kill you girl, and you- he said, glancing to Gizmo, your coming with me."

"Huh?" was all Gizmo could say, before the ape continued to squeez Raven.

"Rachel!" he cried, as he watched his friends life slowly draining away. Gizmo picked up a sharp rock that was nearby, and slammed it on his toe. The ape howled and dropped Raven. She quickly rose to her feet. Raven grabbed a tree branch and swung as hard as she could, blood gushed from his mouth, showing a few broken teeth.

He reached for his boozooka, only to realize it was lost within the wreckage. The gorilla knew he had lost. He slowly limped and started to turn away, when he heard sirens approach. It was the police. He started to bolt to running.

The ape left before Gizmo could ask anything. What did he want him for? And more importantly, from who? Gizmo thought to all the times of this strange energy following them, a black energy. Could it be that all of this was happening because Rachel was around? no, it couldn't.

Gizmo thought about what just happened. The metal gate that suddenly tore apart and safed his life, and that Rachel was no where to be found when this happened. Suddenly it all came together, Rachel was somehow from another world. Raven came and stood by his side while the police arrived. They had thought about running too, but decided against it.

Two police officers came out the car and approached them. They had a few questions to ask.

"Were gonna have to take you downtown."

To be continued...

(Authors Note: Sorry, I know I said I would try to post this before March, but things came up. Anyway, I hope you liked it.)


End file.
